7 Things
by lil-ecchan
Summary: Walaupun sebenarnya, dia merasa, ada yang aneh dengan Naruto, dan mempunyai rencana kecil, hari ini…


* * *

**7 Things**

* * *

**SUMMARY:** Walaupun sebenarnya, dia merasa, ada yang aneh dengan Naruto, dan mempunyai rencana kecil, hari ini… NarutoHinata Fic. SONGFIC. ONESHOT.

**A **_**Naruto**_** fic, presented by **_**LIL-ECCHAN**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** **Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto, **7 Things** © Miley Cyrus.

**MAIN CHARACTER: **Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata.

**PAIRINGS:** NarutoHinata, SasukeSakura

**RATING: **T

**GENRE:** Romance

**LANGUAGE:** Indonesian

**WARNING:** Maybe… OOC… SONGFIC.

* * *

**.-:-.-:-.**

_**I probably souldn't say this**_

**.-:-.-:-.**

Hinata berlari cepat ke arah Ino, sahabatnya yang sedang terburu-buru sambil mengangkut tumpukan lembaran kertas.

**.-:-.-:-.**

_**But at times I get so scared**_

**.-:-.-:-.**

"Ino!" Hinata memanggil, dan Ino menoleh dan menghentikan langkahnya menuju ruangan siaran di sekolahnya. _BRUAK_! Hinata yang berlari, tidak mampu mengkontrol kecepatan larinya. Dia tumbang bersama Ino, dan juga, kertas-kertas yang tadi dibawanya.

**.-:-.-:-.**

_**When I think about the previous**_

_**Relationship we've shared**_

**.-:-.-:-.**

"Aduh! Hinata! Apa-apaan, sih!? Gue lagi buru-buru!" ujar Ino kesal.

"Maaf, maaf banget, gue juga buru-buru, elo mau ke ruang siaran, 'kan?" tanya Hinata sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sakit, dan membantu Ino membereskan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di lantai.

**.-:-.-:-.**

_**It was awesome but we lost it**_

_**It's not possible for me not to care**_

_**Now we're standing in the rain**_

_**But nothin's ever gonna change until you hear, my dear**_

**.-:-.-:-.**

"Iya, gue mau kesana. Emang kenapa?"

"Nggak, nggak apa-apa, gue bantu, ya? Gue bawain sebagian kertasnya, deh."

**.-:-.-:-.**

_**The 7 things I hate about you**_

_**The 7 things I hate about you**_

_**Ohh, you**_

**.-:-.-:-.**

"Sip, _oh my God_, akhirnya bantuan dateng juga. Haha." Ino tertawa, melepaskan sebagian bebannya pada Hinata. Setelah semua kertas itu sudah rapi dalam 2 tumpukan, Ino dan Hinata masing-masing membawa 1 tumpuk kertas, dan mulai berjalan ke arah ruang siaran.

**.-:-.-:-.**

_**You're vain, your games, you're insecure**_

**.-:-.-:-.**

"Kok elo mau bantuin gue? Ada perlu di ruang siaran?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Iya, gue ada janji sama Kiba, buat acara _SongQuest_ hari ini." ujar Hinata, membawa tumpukan kertas itu setengah berlari, agak mendahului Ino.

**.-:-.-:-.**

_**You love me, you like her**_

**.-:-.-:-.**

"Oi, santaaai, jalannya nggak usah cepet-cepet gitu, acaranya diundur 10 menit, kok." ujar Ino yang tidak mau ditinggal.

**.-:-.-:-.**

_**You make me laugh, you make me cry**_

_**I don't know which side to buy**_

**.-:-.-:-.**

"Hah? 10 menit lagi? Bukannya 5 menit lagi masuk kelas?" Hinata menyesuaikan langkah kakinya dengan langkah kaki Ino.

**.-:-.-:-.**

_**Your friends they're jerks**_

_**And when you act like them, just know it hurts**_

_**I wanna be with the one I know**_

**.-:-.-:-.**

"Guru-guru mau pada rapat, tapi, anak-anak nggak dibolehin pulang dulu."

**.-:-.-:-.**

_**And 7th thing I hate the most that you do**_

_**You make me love you**_

**.-:-.-:-.**

"Hah? Nggak dibolehin pulang? Buat apa? Yaah, tau gini gue nggak masuk sekolah, mending tidur, capek, 'kan, kemarin abis _class travel_." keluh Hinata. '_Haha. Bagus. Jadi enak kalo gini. Thanks guru-guru._' Hinata tertawa kecil dalam benaknya.

**.-:-.-:-.**

_**It's awkward and it's silent**_

_**As I wait for you to say**_

**.-:-.-:-.**

"Iya, sih… tapi, ya… jangan salahin gue, dong!"

"Haha. Iya, iya. _Kiddin'_."

**.-:-.-:-.**

_**What I need to hear now**_

_**Your sincere apology**_

**.-:-.-:-.**

"Oi, gimana?"

"_Gimana_?"

"Gimana sama si Naruto? Kalian 'kan udah jadian lama banget, 1½ taun."

"Yah… gitu, deh. Biasa aja." ujar Hinata berusaha tenang. Walaupun sebenarnya, dia merasa, ada yang aneh dengan Naruto, dan mempunyai rencana kecil, hari ini…

**.-:-.-:-.**

_**And when you mean it, I'll believe it**_

_**If you text it, I'll delete it**_

**.-:-.-:-.**

"Oh," Ino tidak mau melanjutkan pembicaraannya, merasa kalau Hinata sepertinya tidak mau membicarakan hal itu.

Setelah beberapa langkah, mereka akhirnya tiba juga, di ruangan siaran. Ino mengetuk pintunya.

"Masuk!" ujar suara dari dalam. _Krieet_. Pintu dibuka perlahan oleh Shikamaru yang kebetulan berada di belakang Ino dan Hinata, dia merasa harus membantu membukakan pintu ruang siaran sewaktu melihat beban yang mereka bawa, walaupun merepotkan.

"Kiba, bantuin gue sama Hinata, dong!" Ino meneriaki Kiba yang bersantai di kursi siaran.

"Taro aja disitu, kalian tinggal naro doang. Oh, iya, Hinata, 'dah siap?"

"_Hey_,_ ready for what_?_ Why didn_'_t you two tell me_?" tanya Ino dengan Bahasa Inggris yang fasih, karena dia memang _blaster_an.

"_Hey_, _he doesn't know anything_. _I_'_m currently on_..._ on a secret project_. _You can hear me_? _It_'_s a SECRET_. _So I won_'_t tell you_." balas Hinata dengan Bahasa Inggris yang sama fasihnya dengan Ino.

"_Well_, terserah elo, deh." Ino pasrah.

"_Well_, _it_'_s up to me_. Kiba, yuk!"

**.-:-.-:-.**

_**Let's be clear**_

**.-:-.-:-.**

"Mau sekarang?" tanya Kiba.

"Iya, mending sekarang." Hinata tersenyum.

"Oke." Kiba mendekati mikrofon dan mengatur semuanya, semua tombol-tombol yang digunakan para penyiar sekolah. "**Testing, testing.**"

Di ruang kelas IX-C, "_**Testing**_, _**testing**_." terdengar suara dari _speaker_ sekolah.

"Eh, eh, _SongQuest_ udah mau mulai, yah? Tau nggak siapa yang nge-_request_ hari ini?" tanya Sakura pada Tenten. Mereka berdua sedang bermain _uno_ dengan Temari.

"Nggak tau, emangnya kenapa?"

"Penasaran ajaa, masa' pengen tau nggak boleh?" ujar Sakura mengambil kartu.

"**Hari ini, kayak biasa, ada acara **_**SongQuest**_**, tapi sebelumnya, ada pengumuman, guru-guru kita tercinta lagi rapat di gedung timur, dan kita belum dibolehin pulang untuk sementara, jadi, mending denger siaran aja, yoa.**"

"Itu si Kiba, ya?" tanya Naruto yang tiba-tiba nongol.

"Iya, biasanya yang nyiarin juga dia, ngapain elo nanya lagi?" ujar Sakura yang agak bete karena kalah.

"Yee. Sewot lo. Nanya doang nggak boleh."

**.-:-.-:-.**

_**I'm not coming back**_

**.-:-.-:-.**

"Naruto, si Sakura ini lagi kesel gara-gara dari tadi kalah terus, jadi, kalo ada pertanyaan, mending tanya Hinata, cewe elo." ujar Tenten mengocok kartu, memulai permainan lagi.

"Nah itu masalahnya, dia ada dimana, gue udah nyari kemana-mana, perpus, kantin, WC cowok nggak ada." ujar Naruto menghela nafas.

"Ya iyalah! Masa' elo nyari dia di WC cowok? Nggak tau diri, elo!" ujar Temari.

"Yee, udah gue cari di WC cewek juga, kok! Tapi nggak ada!" ujar Naruto.

"Buset. Elo masuk ke WC cewek? Cabul, lo!" ujar Sakura sambil menerima kartu yang dibagikan Tenten.

"Ya nggak sampe segitunya, kali. Gue juga tau sopan santun, gue 'kan tereak dari luar WC Oi! Hinata! Elo ada di WC nggak? Nah, nggak ada jawaban."

"Ah, elo, Naruto, itu bego kelewatan." Sasuke juga ikut nongol.

"_**Today's SongQuest**_**, ada Hinata dari kelas XI-C, yang me-**_**request**_** lagu **_**7 Things**_** punya Miley Cyrus. **_**OK, I do really don't know what song is it**_**, pastinya lagu cewek, diliat dari nama penyanyinya. Katanya, dikasih buat—buat siapa, Hinata?**"

"Itu Hinata!" Naruto teriak.

"Eeh!? 7 Things? Wah, boleh nih." ujar Tenten.

**.-:-.-:-.**

_**You're taking 7 steps here**_

**.-:-.-:-.**

"**Buat Naruto, di kelas IX-C juga. Oh ya, kalau Naruto denger, tolong tanggep ke bagian yang gue nyanyiin.**", dari _speaker_ sekolah.

"Oh, buat gue? Eh, Tenten, emangnya itu lagu isinya tentang apa?" tanya Naruto

"Isinya? Tentang… tentang 7 hal yang dibenci."

"Oh," Naruto hanya termangu, setengah mengerti.

Dan lagu diputar, sebagian murid menikmatinya, tetapi hanya sedikit murid laki-laki yang menikmatinya.

"_Wait_! _Pervious relationship_? Gue 'kan belum putus sama dia!?" teriak Naruto serius.

"Diem, lo, jabrik. 'kan dia udah bilang, tanggep ke bagian yang dia nyanyiin."

"_**The 7 things I hate about you! You're vain! your games! you're insecure! You love me, you like her! You make me laugh, you make me cry. I don't know which side to buy. Your friends they're jerks. And when you act like them, just know it hurts! I wanna be with the one I know. And 7th thing I hate the most that you do. You make me love you**__._" Hinata mulai bernyanyi.

"Whoot!?" Naruto kaget. "Hinata bisa nyanyi sampe gitu, ya?" (**A/n: lagunya ini 'kan agak rock**) "_That's kinda… Is that mean's she hates me_? _But she loves me_? _ARGH! She makes me dizzy_!" ujar Naruto.

Tapi, suara Hinata memang bagus, ditambah dengan bahasa inggrisnya yang fasih.

"Oh ya? Lo pikir gitu? Lo pikir dia benci sama elo? Kayaknya nggak deh. _Just listen it_,_ OK_?" Tenten yang masih bermain _uno_ bersama Sakura dan Temari tersenyum jahil.

"_**Compared to all the great things… That would take too long to write. I probably should mention, the 7 that I like.**_" suaranya turun, lebih pelan dari pada yang tadi.

"_The seven that she like, huh_?" Naruto tersenyum, membalas senyuman jahil Tenten. Tenten memamerkan giginya yang cemerlang pada Naruto, walaupun tidak secemerlang gigi Lee.

"_**The 7 things I like about you!**_" nadanya mulai cepat seperti tadi.

"_**You hair, your eyes, your old levi's! And when we kiss, I'm hypnotized. You make me laugh, you make me cry. But I guess that's both I'll have to buy. Your hand in mine, when we're intertwined everything's alright! I wanna be with the one I know. And the 7th thing I like the most that you do, you make me love you…**_"

"_She like and hate it_. _She does, she does love me_, _and so do I_." simpul Naruto, tersenyum. '_Tapi… apa maksudnya di bagian __you like her__?_' gumam Naruto. Dan lagu berhenti berputar. Naruto segera bergegas ke ruangan siaran.

Setengah jalan ke arah ruangan siaran, terdengar "**Yo! Enak lagunya? Oh ya, Naruto! Itu tadi lagu buat elo, lo ngerti, nggak? **_**Well**_**, sejujurnya, gue nggak begitu ngerti maksud Hinata ngasih lagu itu buat elo. Dan sekarang, bisa gue tebak, elo lagi lari ke ruang siaran ini, ya 'kan?**" dari _speaker_.

"IYA!! GUE LAGI KESANA!!" Naruto berteriak sekencang yang dia bisa.

"HINATA!!" _BRAK_!! Naruto membanting pintu ruang siaran.

"Woy, nggak usah sampe segitunya, kebiasaan, ah, elo suka ngebanting pintu. Bisa-bisa pintu ruang siaran rusak, bego!" tegur Kiba.

"Ahaha, maaf. Hinata, ikut, yuk!" Naruto menarik lengan Hinata.

Di taman sekolah, Naruto menyuruh Hinata duduk di sebuah kursi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata dengan muka yang agak kosong.

"_Thank's for the song_. Suara elo bagus ternyata. Nggak nyangka gue. Haha."

Hinata memandang Naruto, datar. "Yaah, masa' elo nggak tau kalo gue nyanyi kayak gimana? Padahal kita udah jadian 1½ tahun." Hinata tersenyum simpul.

"Iya, lama juga. Tapi… boleh gue nanya sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Apa maksudnya yang di bagian _you love me, you like her_? _OK, I do I love you_, _but_… _You like her_?" Hinata menghela nafas, dan memandang langit.

"_I know, you like her_…"

"_Who is _'_her_'?"

"Sakura…" Hinata memejamkan matanya.

"Hah? Kenapa elo bisa nyangka gitu?" Naruto tertawa.

"_Stop laughin'_. Gue tau, dari tingkah elo selama ini… Lagian, sebelum jadian sama gue, elo sempet suka sama Sakura, ya 'kan?"

Naruto tertawa lagi.

"_I said, stop laughin'_." Hinata masih menutup matanya.

"Lo lucu, deh. Gue sama sekali nggak suka sama dia, kita cuma temen! Lagian, elo tau sendiri, 'kan, dia udah pacaran sama Sasuke, 3 bulan yang lalu, inget, 'kan?"

"Tapi—" Hinata membuka matanya, dan menoleh ke arah Naruto. Telunjuk Naruto mendarat di bibir Hinata, membuat Hinata berhenti berbicara.

"_I do not like her_._ I love you_,_ and I like you_._ She_'_s my past_,_ she was my love interest_._ Now_,_ I'm yours_,_ and you're mine_._ And you're mine_,_ forever_."

"Bisa diulang?"

"_Geez_. Gue nggak suka sama dia. Gue cinta sama elo, dan gue suka sama elo. Dia masa lalu gue, dia gebetan gue waktu dulu. Sekarang, gue punya elo, dan elo punya gue. Dan elo punya gue, buat selamanya."

"_Really_?" Hinata tersenyum.

"Haha. _Of course_."

* * *

** …And of course, the story ends…**

* * *

Keterangan:

**_Underlined, bolded, italic text_**: lirik lagunya :D

"**Bolded text in quotes**": speaker! :D

"_Italic text in quotes_": pake bahasa inggris! :D

* * *

**MAAF**, kalo ada grammar yang salah; kalo mereka jadi pake gue-elo; kalo Hinata mungkin jadi agak OOC; kalo ada yang OOC; kalo belum puas dengan fic ini; dan KALO SAYA ADA SALAH! Karena sebentar lagi Lebaran XD

Dan, SEMUA KESALAHAN ITU ADA ALASANNYA! Alasannya, saya sedang flu, pilek, dan bersin-bersin tak karuan... T.T

* * *

_Mind to review__?_

* * *


End file.
